


Sun in an Empty Room

by Pippers



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippers/pseuds/Pippers
Summary: Various scenes set during Chuckie T's breakdown at World Tag League 2018. He's hanging on by a thread and that thread is Trent.





	1. Fifth Match

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Weakerthans song Dustin shared on Twitter. 
> 
> Some WTL 2K18 spoilers. 
> 
> Kayfabe compliant: Trent and Chuck, not Greg and Dustin.

Trent’s toweling off when he hears his phone chirp. The show’s still going and everyone back home is asleep, so he doesn’t know who it would be. Hopefully Chuck hasn’t gotten arrested or something. Would the police allow him a text instead of a phone call? Surely one call should equal like, at least seven texts. But he’s not sure. 

Whoever it is, it doesn’t sound like the police. 

_Best come retrieve your dog. I saw him sniffing around our locker room._

_whos this? and where’s chuck?_

_Aw, you don’t have me in your contacts. I’m heartbroken, mate._

_And he’s in the east hall. Better find him before Suzuki does._

Piss. Zack’s probably the only person who could have an accent over text. What is Chuck doing over there?

He throws on some basketball shorts and one of Rocky’s dumb tees. He doesn’t like the sound of this. There’s literally no reason for Chuck to be hanging out in douchebag territory. Bullet Club and LIJ are dorks for sure but Suzuki-gun are straight up weirdos. 

He can’t keep himself from taking off in a jog the more he thinks about it. People in the hall give him weird looks but there’s only so much he can worry about right now. 

He finally finds Chuck, on his back, in a random hallway. His hands are folded under his head and his earbuds are in. He might be dead if not for the little tap of his feet. 

Trent pops a squat a couple feet away. This is so fucking weird. They should be getting ready for victory beers. Not creeping around locker rooms after almost killing their opponents. Okay, after Chuckie almost killing their opponents. 

But it’s cool. This is his life now. 

“Chuck. Hey man. You hear me?”

No response. Trent takes off his cap and tosses it on Chuck’s stomach. Ready for any kind of reaction. 

Chuck opens an eye and flashes him a smile. 

“Hey man.”

“Uh, hey. You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Cause, you’re lying on the floor right now. It’s pretty gross down here. Also it’s next to a bunch of Suzuki guys showering. And whatever else they do in there.”

“It’s cool man. I’ve just been waiting here for you,” Chuck sits up and begins to gather his stuff. 

“You’ve...been waiting here for me? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Course it does,” Chuck grins again. “Come on, we’re gettin' victory beers.”

Chuck’s down the hall before Trent can even respond. He knows he shouldn’t leave this unaddressed. Fucking victory beers? How about “let’s-figure-out-how-to-keep-our-job” beers. Or maybe no beers at all. 

Shit. He’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to feed into delusions or whatever but he’s so tired. Maybe Rock can help him figure this out tomorrow.


	2. Hotel Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent asks for some advice from the leader guy.

Trent looks to the other bed where Chuck’s sleeping. He’d passed out after a shower and some room service. Fancy hotel food isn’t something Trent would normally splurge on but he’d rather spend an extra 2000 yen than worry about Chuck wandering away or losing it on a server. 

 

It feels like all Trent’s been doing this week is worrying. And not about the normal stuff. Trent spends all kinds of time wondering whether he’s being polite enough or coming off weird or something. He usually spends a little less time worrying whether his best friend is going to murder someone on live television. 

 

It’s been a long week. 

 

It’s late but he sees that Okada is still online. 

 

_hey man. are you up?_

 

_Yes_.

 

_could you meet me in the lobby to talk?_

 

_it’s about chuck. i’m worried._

 

_Okay. Ten minutes._

 

Trent walks downstairs and grabs a spot in the corner. The lobby is mostly deserted but he’d rather be safe than sorry. He grabs his phone to look at Twitter but then decides against it. The concern from complete strangers doesn’t feel much better than the jokes. And god knows he’s gotten plenty of both recently.

 

He relaxes some once he sees Okada. Even when the man is going through his own shit, he has that spooky calm about him. Like, if Kazu can handle all that loss and betrayal, maybe Trent can deal with whatever this is.

 

“Hey Kazu, thanks for comin’ down.”

 

“Hey big Trent. How are you?”

 

“Uh, not great,” He motions for Okada to sit down with him, “I’m sorry to bug you when you’ve got so much going on but I’m getting real freaked out about Chuck.”

 

Okada frowns, “I know. I saw what’s been happening backstage. It has been…scary?” He looks at Trent to confirm his word choice.

 

“Ha, yep. Scary is one way to put it.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“Back in the room sleeping. He’s pretty much been out since we had dinner. I don’t think I would have left him alone if he was still up.”

 

Okada nods, “Has he been drinking?”

 

“I mean, we’re always drinking. But like, not more than normal.”

 

“Drugs?”

 

“Maybe,” Trent shrugs, “if he is using anything, he’s keeping it secret.”

 

Does Chuck do drugs? They always joke about stuff like that but Trent doesn’t really know. Are there drugs that would make someone act the way he does? Probably not.

 

“I’m sorry, Trent. I don’t know. Maybe he has been here too long or maybe it’s something personal. I only know that he’s going to need you next to him.”

 

************************************

 

Trent opens the door as quietly as he can but the beep from the key card reader rouses Chuck.

 

“…mmhey, you been sneakin’ around without me?”

 

Trent pulls his shoes off and makes toward the occupied bed.

 

“Not sneaking,” he pulls back the covers and settles in, “I just went downstairs to check on Kazu.”

 

Chuck snuggles up to his side.

 

“Good lil Kazu. He’s gonna beat that sharps guy.”

 

“Yeah man, I hope so,” Trent wraps an arm around Chuck, “You know I’m here for you right? I'm not sure what's going on but I can help. Like, whatever you need, I’m here?”

 

Trent waits a second, but Chuck is already back to sleep.


End file.
